No Expectations
by coookiemonster1946
Summary: Kim feels she is below average, an outcast if you will. Jared has just returned from his "sickness" and starts paying attension to kim. How will she react to finding out that the boy she has been in love with for so long pops in and out of being a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had this idea floating about for some time, and I'm totally team Switzerland but I was wondering you never really hear about some imprints stories. So this is Jared and Kim's story. . . I hope you enjoy. Plus I was thinking of starting a series of imprint stories, including Quil and Claire and maybe more, so let me know what you think. Thanks.

Fifteen days, three hours and eleven minutes.

Fifteen days, three hours and twelve minutes.

That's how long I have been mildly depressed for, as the one boy I have been in love with since kindergarten hasn't been at school. Most of his friends have just, not him. Jared Davis was my version of a green god, he was tall about six feet tall with shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, they were almost black, they captivated me.

But that was the sad part in my fairytale, he never new I existed. I had been in most of his classes since we started high school, I even sat next to him in a couple and in all this time he never even new my name. Like I deserved him anyhow, I was just reaching five foot with long dark brown hair that came down to my waist and dark blue eyes. Why should I deserve him I was nothing and he was everything.

Fifteen days, three hours and sixteen minutes.

I arrived early in history, in some vain attempt that if I got here sooner Jared would just magically appear and sweep me off my feet. Even though I did like the sound of that the bell had already rang and prince charming wasn't coming anytime soon.

As the teacher was scanning through the register and checking off who was and was not here, the door was slowly pushed open and everyone went silent. I stopped doodling and looked up to see who had roused the attention of everyone.

When I looked up and saw who it was I had to blink twice, it was Jared but he had really changed. His shaggy brown hair had been shaven at the sides of his head yet he still had a little on top. He had also grown. . . Vastly he was now towering towards seven foot. But most of all he was huge. I mean like a serious body builder, and in the mist of me checking he out he was staring at me.

It kind of freaked me out the way he was looking at me; he had a dream like look about his face then turned to confusion then contentment. Don't ask me how I could tell, I had loved this boy since I was five, I should think I know his expressions by now.

I quickly looked back down at my book with such intensity that you would think that it had life's meaning wrote all over it. The chair shifted beside me, this was one of those classes where he sat next to me, and I could feel his body heat even though he was about a foot away from me. The teacher had left the room to go fetch something and everyone else had gone into their own little cliques and was discussing the latest gossip.

He was right next to me, I hadn't dared looked up from my aimless doodles as I knew he was staring at me, I could feel the heat from his gaze burning a hole on the side of my face. I wonder what he was looking at, maybe I had something on my face, my blush just increased tenfold. Unlike most people I didn't have the dark tan skin tone that was accustomed to people who lived on the rez, my mom met my dad at work in Seattle and she is originally from Idaho. Then she fell pregnant and my dad and she decided that the wanted to raise a baby here so I have more of an olive skin tone. So ultimately he knew I was blushing.

He reached over and put his hand under my face, "My names Jared" so his hand was for me to shake then, I looked up at him and looked about to see if I was being punk'd or something. Nope no one had even noticed that my god was talking to me, "Kim" I squeaked, not really knowing what else to say, and terrified all at the same time, Why was he talking to me ? Was this some practical joke between him and his friends? Ok that last one stung.

"So have you just moved here? I haven't seen you around school before", he asked me this with a straight face so I knew in all honesty that he had no idea who I was. Obviously he didn't know who I was why he should, I was a nobody. He was looking at me expectantly and I realised that I hadn't answered his questions "I've been in your classes since first grade", an awkward silence descended on us and I went back to my doodles and Jared went back to staring at me . . . Rather stalker like if I do say do myself.

The silence didn't last long as I was startled by the bell, everyone was running for the door, I was in no rush to get to chemistry; I was looking around for my bag. I couldn't have left it somewhere again surly. A gruff throat was cleared and Jared was standing with his arm outstretched holding my bag. It was kind of sweet in an unnerving kind of way. "Thank-you" I said and took the bag from him.

He walked behind me on the way to chemistry in total silence, just like I was used to. We didn't have assigned seats in this class but I sat up the far back corner no-one usually bothered me. The teacher stopped Jared on his way in but the class was to noisy and I was too far back to hear what was going on, I brought out lined paper just to take notes other than the qualification this class gave me no interest.

I wasn't the big headed girl who shouted about her great grades to everyone, no I did better than her. Again the seat beside me squeaked and the familiar deep voice spoke beside me, "I'm sorry for earlier on I just didn't recognize you. You're Kimberley Matthews right?" I looked at him astounded, why was he still talking to me? "It's Kim, don't call me Kimberley my mom does it and it just annoys me", this seemed to get a reaction out of him as a small mile graced his perfect lips.

"And why is that Kim?" Oh my God, mop up the drool woman he is talking to you get over it, he is just like any other boy. Any other boy who has a perfectly sculpted body and amazing eyes that you could just get lost in. Answer the boy! My sub-conscience screamed at me, "My dads aunt is called Kimberley and she gets called Kim so we usually get mixed up at family parties so that's why my mom calls me Kimberley as I am the only one who will answer to it".

I can't stop babbling in front of him.

I should be locked up and never be allowed to speak to anyone ever again.

"Ok, listen Kim I was just wondering if-"

He was rudely interrupted by Mr Frazer "Mr Davis I assume that because you where talking to Miss Matthews here that you could tell me the question I just asked". It was a funny site to see Jared opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but I knew I had to help him.

I quickly jotted down onto paper:

_The Most common you would find if you were at home with a boiler leak would be carbon monoxide, the damage this does is fatal, it's the silent killer as no-one can smell it and the only way to know if you have been poisoned is post mortem and your liver would turn pink. _

_- And you're welcome._

He quickly read the note I pushed under his nose, the teacher couldn't see back here so it would be like he was reading his notes. He mouthed a quick thank-you and resumed paying attention in class. A small part of me was jumping for joy that he had started talking to me but another bigger part was still in a daze whither to start pinching myself to see if I was really awake or not.

The bell rang signalling that it was time for break. Meaning that you hardly had enough time to grab a bottle of water and go to the bathroom, it was one or the other. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I turned, not looking where I was going and walked straight in to, what could only be described as a brick wall o f muscle.

Then everything went black.

Jared pov

I came put of chemistry to meet Jacob Black, Admittedly I had a smile on my face that no-one could nock off, how could I-I had met the woman of my dreams. She was beautiful she had deep auburn hair that reached down to the bottom of her back. Her complexion was paler yet it set of the deep blue to her eyes amazingly. God her eyes! I could fall into them they were the colour of a perfectly serene beach. And I would be the first to swim in them.

We had thought that the imprinting legend was rare, well how did that work out for everyone? Everyone thought that it was inevitable that Sam was to imprint as he was the pack alpha, then Quill imprinted on his niece, which was awkward for everyone even though it wasn't romantic but the concept still stood.

But I had no idea that it was literally love at first sight, I looked down and there she was staring back at me and that blush could kill. But she was amazing, and so smart, when she told me the answer in chemistry I was dead set on taking up the teachers plan and asking her to tutor me because my absence left me behind on my work. I would ask Kim to be my tutor.

Even her name was amazing Kim, Kimberley. No I remembered that she didn't like to be called that. But I faintly remember Embry calling out for me to watch as I was going to walk into the door of the girls bathroom, but it was too late and the door shut before I came into contact with it. No it was much worse than that Kim was standing their instead and I walked right into her.

I watched in slow motion as she fell back into the door, my new nightmares were coming to life.

She hit her head and blacked out, Please be ok I begged silently.

I ran over to her quickly, "Kim come on wake up". Her eyelids fluttered open and her deep blue eyes bore straight into mine, it was heat of her gaze I couldn't break away. Even though I know I should get her to the school nurse to check if she was ok.

It came crashing down, I had hurt her. I didn't do it on purpose but the guilt felt immense how could I have not seen her standing there in front of me. How could I not feel the bond of the imprint pulling me to her?.

Her dainty little hand reached out to my forearm and she started to pull herself up, I looked around at my brothers, well I wasn't a doctor so what the hell do I do now. "Kim I think we should take you to the nurse to make sure you're ok, you might have a concussion or something", She stood up and I got the full brunt of her height. Or lack there of. She was tiny.

"Jared I'm fine, I just don't feel so good", Kim looked about and saw Paul, Embry, Jacob and Quil. Quil just had a shit eating grin on his face and was looking between myself and Kim expectantly, great now everyone new that I had imprinted, as Quil couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it. I was going to tell them after school.

Kim was my priority now, I looked down and asked her what she wanted to do, "I think I'm just gonna head home". That was a shame because I just wasn't ready to let her go yet, "I'll walk you home" I said whilst hooking my fingers in the hoop of her jeans, "its fine really, you should stay here" I didn't miss the glance over my shoulder.

She didn't have another say in the matter as I was not leaving her to walk home, we could take my car and she would be home quicker. What if she passed out again on the way home herself, I just couldn't let that happen. Plus I really had to apologize for what I had done, had never felt so bad in my life.

As we walked in silence I pondered how today had been truly life changing, in the fact that I had met a beautiful, smart and helpful girl, who would now be part of my future. Forever.

A/N: So that was it, drop a review or E-mail, me if you have any questions/suggestions, I don't really have a plot right now, im just flying by seat of my pants.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; It took me ages to get this chapter up but my laptop broke and it sucks basically. So I hope this makes up for the long update. And I don't own everything Twilight or the pack (sighs dreamily) I don't even think SM realises how lucky she is lol so here it is =).

Walking home with Jared was uncomfortable. No scratch that, it was in fact so uncomfortable my hands were sweating, I had never been so self-conscious in my life and I thought my stomach was going to fall out of my butt.

Ok so that one was a bit much even for my inner monologue. But the cherry on the cake is that I was sick.

It gets even better, like sprinkles on the hypothetical cake of life if you will is that I have to come down with the flu when Adonis, I mean Jared decides to find out my name.

Sure he's only been in my classes for nine years but hey its never to late for introductions.

He kept looking from his feet up to my face then back down to his feet as If he was a toddler who was scared about walking in case he fell over, and on some sick level for me it was kind of cute.

I was recounting what I was thinking when I got dressed this morning, as I obviously didn't think that Hottie Mchotterson would be walking me home.

Every time I Imagined him he would be perfect, then I would see him at school the next day and my heart would break just a little bit more.

But it wasn't because he constantly ignored me or didn't know my name.

It was just that he was that much better than my imagination.

And he always would be miles out of my league.

I mean who would want little plane Jane Kim, eh?. Certainly not someone like him.

I was thinking just how much I sounded like a stalker and wondering how many cats I would collect over the years to be called the scary cat lady.

Ah looking forward to my spinster days

While being distracted by my inner voice I realised all to soon that we had arrived at my house. I turned so my body was facing him to say thanks for walking me home and I put my hand on his forearm to stop him.

I jerked my hand but didn't move it, the only way to explain would be that a small electric current was flowing from him up my arm but that wasn't the only thing, he was burning up.

My health was immediately forgotten, "Jared are you ok, your burning up?". Without thinking I removed my hand from his arm to his forehead which was hotter if possible.

My brain started reeling, what if he was coming down with the flu the same as I was, or what if it was whatever he was off with for all that time. If he had an infection then whatever bacteria it was would have build up resistance, Something could be seriously wrong with him.

I hadn't realised that my hand was still at his forehead, but before I started to move it away he reached up and clasped his massive hand around mine. Save to say that with my already burning fever and his body heat was just too much and I passed out again for the second time today and ever in my life.

Yet before the darkness took over huge muscular arms wrapped around me and I couldn't help but feel safe.

Jpov.

I was silently wondering if there was something wrong with Kim. Maybe she had a concussion or something, she kept passing out on me.

I came to the conclusion that she is sick, simply for the matter that when she put her hand on my arm then raised it to my forehead (It was me that had to try not to pass out for that one) her temperature was raised higher than it ever would be for a normal human.

Since we had already reached her house I decided that I could just pick her up and take her and maybe lay her on the sofa. When we got to the front door I looked around and kicked a few bricks looking for a spar key. I noticed that she had a small lantern that was just about eye level with me, and a small silver key was shimmering under the light.

Trying to reach up to get it was a feat in itself.

I was holding Kim bridle style with one arm under her neck and the other hooked under her knees. Even now I couldn't help but admire her.

Her face was pressed into my chest which I could use to my advantage, I turned her whole body to face me and placed my palm at the bottom of her back.

Doing this allowed me to shuffle my leg up and support her legs whilst I grabbed the key. To any passer by I must have looked like I was impersonating a mutilated flamingo or something.

As soon as I had the door open Kim hit me.

Not literally but the scent was everywhere and I would be happy just to roll around in it all day, but maybe some other time as I was randomly kicking open doors in search of her bedroom.

So far I had passed the living room, kitchen and a bathroom. There was only two doors left I opened the one closest to me and it looked to be her parents room as there was pictures or Kim all over the walls.

I chuckled to myself quietly as starting from the one side of the room was baby scans which followed to toddler Kim with dimples that would melt your heart. Then followed throughout was pictures of her about ten.

The last one almost hurt to look at, she hadn't aged much since it was taken but I recognised the place it was down on second beach at sunset. Her hair was tied back and she was clad in just a small pair of shorts with a red vest top.

It must have been a few years after the last picture because she was um ………. Developed. Yes developed that was the word I was looking for.

I wondered if I should just lie her down in her parents bed and hope for the best or continue looking for her room. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to look for her bedroom. My Mum used to say that your bedroom was your sanctuary and you could tell more about a person by being in their bedroom compared to meeting them officially.

I just hoped that-that was the reason spurring me on to find it.

Now you may think that because her home was a rather small cottage no bigger than Jacob and Billy's house that their may not be that many rooms but obviously it was more difficult because there was only one room left.

Kicking that final door open and nearly taking it off the hinges in the process. I guess my patience had just run out as she was starting to stir in my arms.

When I looked in the room to discover it wasn't a room at all but a staircase that led down to a wide open space. I figured this was the last chance to investigate if it was in fact her room it not I was calling quits and leaving her in the other room.

I was quick to find out that unlike any other basement the stairs were carpeted all the way down and the wide open space revealed that it was in fact Kim's room.

And I was instantly relieved. I walked over to her-rather large for one person- double bed and lay her on top of the duvet, not wanting her to think that I was invading her personal space anymore so than I already had.

Speaking of earlier when my mum said that about some-ones room told loads about them she wasn't wrong. Kim had a very modern room with the main styles being black and white/silver from my immediate knowledge.

The soft plush carpet that started at the top of her stairs was black and there was a small white rug in the middle of the floor. Another thing that caught my eye was the floor to ceiling mirror which I guessed was her wardrobe.

Her walls were covered in impeccable art and pictures that had been blown up. Everything on her walls were handmade or took. Most of the large pictures were from right on the reservation as you could see the cliffs that we frequently went diving off of in the distance.

She had an amazing talent to take something simple and making it beautiful. Just like her.

I was possibly the luckiest man alive just to want her mine, well not want her but have her.

I was just letting my imagination get ahead of myself as I just assumed that she would choose me. No matter if she did or didn't choose me I would always wait for her and be around to protect her until the day I took my last breath. That was what I was sure of.

Ill admit I was shitting myself, I mean I had just met her and I was already ready to give up solidarity to be with her, forever and always.

I was exhausted so I walked over to the end of Kim's bed and plopped down, but before I knew it I had passed out in full awareness that the girl I loved was merely feet away from me. Her even breathes helped lull me in to security.

So that's the second chapter hope you liked it, please review. And I want to thank all who reviewed last time it really helped spur me on. x


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note.

I'm really sorry that I havn't been updating, it's just my computer broke, and it was the piont of no return for it and this was what took me so long. I had been trying to find a replacement and now that i have one I will be updating asap. Also I'm going to work on typing up longer chapters as I have noticed that mine suck because they are so short.

If anyone has any suggestions for possible twists the story could take or if you would like me to interprit ( I think that's how you spell it) new characters in, basically just spice it up a bit. So far I think ive just about got the story planned out, but you never no whats up against you lol.

=)


End file.
